


Futa x Female stories

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Creampie, F/F, Futanari, Pedophilia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25152061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Simply, short stories about some characters
Relationships: Original Child Character(s) & Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 29





	1. Warnings

In this chapter, there are only warnings about stuff you might not want to see in some of the chapters, I will update this list over time.  
(Just so you know, every story contains futa on female action)

Chapter 1. Rape and underage

That's all for the warnings, enjoy


	2. Sarah meets a new kid in the alley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final warning: This chapter contains rape and underage!

Sarah left the strip club, entering an alley. She was very horny and wanted to fuck some girl, her dick was aching from her erection, that's when she saw some girl, that was probably only ten, that walked through the alley.

"It's my lucky day..." She thought. Nobody was in the alley, so she could do anything. The little girl was wearing a cute sailor outfit, under her skirt she wore red panties with white stripes. Sarah decided to have some fun, even if it means to rape this kid.

Sarah pushed the girl lightly on the wall and took her panties down. After that, she shoved her dick inside the kid's poor, little pussy. The girl was about to scream, but Sarah muffled the scream with her hand. "Damn, you are so tight, bitch!" Sarah said to her. She felt some tears fall down on her hand that covered the child's mouth. "Oh gosh, if I keep this up, I'm really gonna..." After Sarah said that, she came inside this little girl's pussy. She did not want to finish yet, she wanted to make sure the kid's pussy is filled with cum, so she came more, and more, and more, until she finally was satisfied. Sarah putted the girl down after she was done. 

The unlucky child came to the wrong alley and left with knowledge that she should never, ever go to an alley like that, but without her virginity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for it being short and I know I'm going to hell for this. Anyway, I'm gonna make longer stories next time.


End file.
